La Investigación
by EnterradoR
Summary: Gohan investigará a Videl... como nunca antes... [Este fic es para el Concurso Limón de la página de Facebook: "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español"]


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

¡Hola! Después de casi tres meses sin escribir reaparezco desde las sombras gracias al concurso de la grandiosa página de "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español". Ya llevaba mucho sin desatar mi pasión por la escritura así que este concurso me pareció la ocasión perfecta para volver a este mundillo :D Por supuesto, intenté escribir algo que estuviera siquiera un poquito a la altura de esta bella pareja y de sus fans, así que va para todos y cada uno de ustedes.

También es menester advertir encarecidamente que si no te gustan las relaciones sexuales subidas de tono, dejes de leer ahora mismo. Si al contrario, te gustan las lecturas eróticas, espero que este humilde intento de lemon sea de tu agrado. Otro pequeño apunte que debo mencionar es que aquí Gohan y Videl son ambos humanos.

Por último, por sobre todas las cosas, quiero dedicarle este fic a la gran autora Majo24 por su constante apoyo y tantas cosas que nunca terminaría de mencionar. No sabes cuanto te adoro chiquita ^^

* * *

 _La investigación y la verdad van de la mano. Para hallar la verdad hay que investigar._

* * *

 _ **La Investigación**_

* * *

Un espectacular paraje los conminó a expandir los ojos desmesuradamente. Por un momento, ambos sintieron que estaban en otro planeta en vez de la Tierra. Ante ellos, un vasto desierto níveo se propagaba por cada rincón como la miel en un panal de abejas; una pradera teñida de prístino blanco lo devoraba todo cual leviatán. Y a lo lejos, cuales monarcas, unas esplendorosas montañas aderezaban la magna vista con su arrolladora imponencia.

Maravillados quedaron ambos. Abrumados por la belleza que la diosa naturaleza era capaz de crear.

Eran un lugar tan solitario, agreste e inhóspito... pero a la vez, tan hermoso.

El viento soplaba con fuerza el lomo de la solitaria pradera, pero a pesar de ello el piso ni siquiera se daba por aludido, puesto que estaba total y completamente congelado. Tan sólidamente petrificado que parecía haber adquirido esa condición hacía millones de años atrás. De todas formas, la furia eólica se empeñaba en silbar de una manera que ningún otro lugar del mundo podría igualar ni siquiera en mil intentos.

No había nada en kilómetros a la redonda. No había comunicación ni señal; nada a la vista que no fuera nieve profundamente congelada. Sólo un inmenso paraje blanco de reverberante hielo, tan vasto y profundo como las inmensidades del océano. Siberia o el Ártico serían niños de pecho a comparación. Y es que en el planeta Tierra no existía un lugar que fuera más inhóspito que el que aquí nos atañe: la Antártida.

Con temperaturas que regularmente rondan entre los diez y noventa grados bajo cero, muy pocos seres humanos a través de la historia han pisado el continente más misterioso y enigmático de todos. Sin embargo, Gohan y Videl habían tenido la fortuna de unirse a esa pequeña lista recientemente.

Los ojos de ambos chicos vagaron a través de la pradera de hielo provocando una alquimia en que sorpresa y admiración se combinaron perfectamente. Tales sensaciones se prolongaron inevitablemente en una especie de intenso murmullo interior. Y es que el blanco que pregonaba este lugar era inconmensurable. En kilómetros a la redonda no había otro color que pudiera competir contra él ni siquiera mínimamente.

El regocijo e impresión que plasmaban sus ojos por fin se detuvo al observar en el horizonte algo que contrastaba con el resto del ambiente. En medio de la planicie que emulaba hábilmente la nada, se ubicaba una sólida cabaña de amplias dimensiones y que cumplía el propósito de refugio científico. Aquel oasis serviría de hogar para el par de jóvenes aventureros que ansiaban descubrir la verdad. Ansiosos de iniciar _la investigación_.

El motivo de su asentamiento en tan desolado lugar se debía a una extraña y misteriosa anomalía revelada en los mapas satelitales: a causa de los progresivos deshielos, la entrada de una caverna gigantesca empotrada en el corazón de una montaña inexpugnable había asomado. Pero no era eso únicamente lo llamativo: sonares y escáners detectaban en su interior un objeto metálico de colosales dimensiones. Y lo más asombroso de todo era que poseía una forma que estadísticamente era imposible que se formara naturalmente: rectangular perfecta.

¿Qué era aquello que la Antártica había ocultado durante tantos eones?

El elegido para resolver tamaño misterio, quizás el más grande en la historia de la humanidad, sería el investigador más prestigioso y afamado del planeta: Son Gohan. Él se encargaría de liderar la expedición que desentrañaría la verdad oculta tras la críptica caverna. Y es que ser investigador no sólo representaba trabajo de laboratorio o de biblioteca... También significaba acción en terreno.

—Es tan inhóspito... —recuperando el aliento después de experimentar vívidamente lo que significaba estar en el continente blanco, Videl se animó a comentar las primeras palabras.

—... Pero tan bello a la vez... —respondió él, encandilado.

Caminaron hacia la cabaña, sorprendiéndose de que sus pisadas apenas se hundieran un par de centímetros en la nieve. El frío era tan intenso que la nieve se había transformado en sólido hielo. A pesar de los pesados abrigos que llevaban encima y que un oso polar no dudaría en envidiar, el suelo seguía sin marcar sus pisadas.

La baja temperatura continuó calando escabrosamente los huesos; de hecho, alardeaba la precisión de un neurocirujano. Ningún abrigo resultaba suficiente para capear la gelidez que abrumaba derredor. El frío era una bestia indomable que intentaría por todos los medios adormecer sus pieles e incluso los latidos del corazón. Y para combatir a tamaña bestia había que vestir abrigos que pesaban varios kilos.

En la antártica no existía la polaridad de estaciones distintas, sólo una de las cuatro era dueña y señora de este lugar: el invierno sempiterno. De modo que a quien no le gustara tal estación o le desagradara la nieve, lo mejor que puede hacer es nunca imaginarse, siquiera en sueños, el pisar este inhospitalario lugar.

Les tomó tiempo llegar hasta la cabaña. Algo normal tomando en cuenta toda la ropa y equipamientos que llevaban encima. Una vez frente a la puerta, ambos voltearon a observar el paraje nuevamente. Resultaba tan fascinante que ambos incluso dudaron en si entrar en la cabaña o mantenerse al alero de la inclemente intemperie. De hecho, permanecieron un par de minutos extasiados ante la llamativa maravilla que emergía ante sus ojos. Sólo tras dejar la fascinación a un lado, tomaron conciencia que debían entrar a la cabaña si no querían terminar como inertes muñecos de nieve.

Entraron al hogar con la curiosidad como emoción primaria y apreciaron lo firme que lucía. La bases estaban hechas de sólido metal para soportar las temperaturas extremas, pero recubiertas cuidadosamente por aislantes térmicos de la mejor calidad. Una rápida inspección visual les fue suficiente para entender lo acogedora que resultaría la nueva morada. Como era lógico, el arquitecto y sus constructores tuvieron la previsión de hacer un refugio a prueba del clima más adverso de todos. Las ventanas, estrechas y sin un solo milímetro que dejara escapar el calor, se hallan hundidas a conciencia en el espesor del muro. Los ángulos, entretanto, están defendidos por grandes salientes concienzudamente esculpidas.

Dejaron sus cosas en el suelo cuidadosamente, posando lo importante en un rincón y lo más prescindible en otro. Gohan decidió buscar el sistema de generación eléctrica a base de petróleo. No le tomó más de un par de segundos para verlo ubicado contra una pared metálica sin reforzar. Dirigióse allí y lo prendió para disipar el inquietante frío.

Hechos los acomodos necesarios, ambos se miraron e hicieron nacer un espontáneo abrazo y un dulce beso con sabor a satisfacción. La primera parte del objetivo estaba cumplida: ya estaban instalados en la Antártida. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar al resto de miembros de la expedición, personas valientes y dedicadas que llegarían dentro de dos días.

* * *

Pronto llegó la noche y el joven investigador, reclinado en el respaldo de una silla, vio ansiosamente a través de la ventana. Deseaba ir a explorar ya mismo el agreste, pero llamativo lugar. Sin embargo, el clima nocturno se volvió demasiado tempestuoso; intensa cellisca comenzó a hacer de las suyas. Y aquello a pesar de que, como era lógico, habían elegido uno de los días más «apacibles» que los pronósticos climáticos habían esbozado.

La tentación que significaba explorar ya mismo era intensa, pero salir de noche era tentar las puertas de la muerte. Perderse en la Antártica era algo extremadamente fácil, más tomando en cuenta que las escabrosas y espesas tormentas de nieve no dejaban ver más allá de un par de centímetros. Y no era una hipérbole.

—Ahora entiendo porque el hombre de las nieves nunca se ve... a nadie le gusta salir con este frío —bromeó Videl mientras se frotaba las manos y les echaba su cálido aliento encima.

—Bueno en realidad el hombre de las nieves es una leyenda de los Himalayas —sonrió Gohan, precisando simpáticamente.

—Pero podría haberse mudado acá —siguió Videl en el mismo tono jocoso.

Paulatinamente el calor producido por la instalacion diésel fue entibiando el lugar; le había tomado horas contrarrestar el escalofriante frío austral. Por supuesto, jamás sería como estar en el caribe, pero si permitía realizar las labores normales sin tener que cargar tremendos abrigos encima.

Una vez que la cabaña acogió definitivamente una temperatura más agradable, Gohan extrajo de su mochila un mapa de papel y lo desplegó encima de la mesa. Los dobleces estaban tan marcados que resultaba evidente que el joven lo había examinado un sinfín de veces antes. Un llamativo círculo azul señalaba la cabaña en donde ahora se encontraban. Como título del mismo, estaba escrito graciosamente «Casa de veraneo». Más arriba alguien había dibujado, a modo infantil, dos rostros muy sonrientes: uno de un hombre con un mechón en su frente y otro de una chica con coletas. Dibujos muy tiernos y graciosos que representaban a ambos. Más allá, en un punto alejado de la «Casa Veraniega», había un gran círculo rojo que llevaba el título de «Cueva de los Reptilianos».

—Espero que los de la expedición no vean estos bosquejos que hice o sino dudarán de tu seriedad Gohan —comentó ella algo avergonzada.

—Tranquila, un poco de humor nunca viene mal —sonrió complaciente.

Tras lo dicho, Gohan se concentró en el mapa nuevamente. Videl lo contempló mezclando orgullo y amor a partes iguales. Le encantaba ver como tantas horas de esfuerzo, estudio y dedicación habían rendido sus frutos. Ahora Gohan era toda una eminencia en diferentes y variados campos. Nadie merecía más lo logrado que él. Sin embargo, había algo en esta aventura que no le brindaba paz: ¿qué sería lo que había en esa caverna? ¿Qué sería realmente?

La pregunta la aquejaba de una manera que Gohan no sentía. Él sólo ansiaba investigar por más peligroso que resultase. Pero ella no podía eludir la idea de que quizás algún infortunio podría suceder allí...

Por lo mismo no pensaba dejarlo solo. Y por ello insistió en acompañarlo a pesar de su resistencia. Pero finalmente la voluntad de una esposa preocupada fue más fuerte que la renuencia del investigador. Y a decir verdad, en el fondo de su ser, a Gohan le encantaba que ella lo acompañara en esta titánica empresa.

—Gohan... ¿qué crees que descubramos en esa caverna realmente? —interrumpió la concentración de su amado, imprimiéndole un cariz de solemne seriedad a su pregunta.

—Reptilianos, ¿no? —bromeó él, continuando las chanzas que su mujer solía hacer al respecto.

Ella sonrió. Luego precisó: —Ahora estoy hablando en serio, amor. Ese objeto metálico de enormes proporciones me preocupa.

Él se giró para darle su faz a totalidad.

—Lo desconocido siempre lleva consigo un riesgo intrínseco. Pero para descubrir e investigar siempre hay que ir un paso más allá —se emocionó con cada palabra expresada; de hecho, sus pupilas vibraron emoción a raudales—. He esbozado tantas ideas y posibilidades y puede que no sea ninguna de ellas. ¿Será algo construido por una antigua civilización ya extinguida? ¿Será acaso una nave llegada desde otro mundo? ¿Será simplemente un enorme depósito metálico natural que adquirió una forma rectangular a través de millones y millones de años? No lo sé Videl, pero es precisamente eso lo que me motiva a hacer esta cruzada tan arriesgada. Lo que puede haber allí puede representar un cambio para todo el futuro de la humanidad.

La emoción palpitaba incesante en el corazón del investigador. Sería el primero en dilucidar lo que tal caverna ocultaba. ¿Qué encontraría allí? A pesar de sus fútiles intentos por mantenerse tranquilo, la expectación lo desbordaba y la ansiedad hacía presa de él. Ser el primero siempre conlleva una carga emocional muy importante. Similar tuvo que ser la intensa afección que experimentó el primer hombre en pisar la luna o la que sentiría el primer ser humano en arribar a otro planeta y descubrir sus enigmáticas maravillas.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que Videl estaba allí para apoyarlo.

Ella, entretanto, alucinó con la determinación de su hombre. Gohan podía ser muy tímido en ciertas cosas, pero cuando tenía que hacer algo lo realizaba como nadie en el mundo. Precisamente aquel rasgo lo había convertido en el mejor investigador del planeta.

—No sé que encontremos allí, pero de algo si estoy segura...

—¿De qué cosa? —preguntó esparciendo curiosidad por medio de sus ojos.

—Una gripe y una inyección en el trasero, eso seguro que si vamos a encontrar.

Rió él. También lo hizo ella.

Siguieron hablando detalles de la investigación, mientras Gohan nuevamente intentaba que Videl no lo acompañara al punto de objetivo principal. No quería que ella corriera ningún tipo de riesgo, pero evidentemente la joven de baja estatura era la testarudez en persona.

* * *

La hora de dormir había arribado y, como era lógico, ambos compartirían el lecho. Si ya entre marido y mujer era algo natural, en la Antártica se volvía algo perentorio, pues el calor humano era una de las mejores maneras de capear el frío.

Llevaban unas cuantas horas en el continente helado, pero la tranquilidad que exudaba este lugar era impresionante. Una verdadera maravilla que invitaba a quedarse permanentemente allí. En este sitio brillaba la paz total. No había robos, asesinatos o violaciones. Tampoco exceso de tráfico, ni estrés por pagar cuentas o amargas y tristes noticias por radio o televisión. Simplemente la Antártica parecía ser otro planeta. Un verdadero santuario.

Ambos, ya recostados en la cama el uno al lado del otro, lanzan intensas emociones a través de sus miradas. En dos jornadas más sería el gran día, aquel en que quizás el mismo futuro de la humanidad daría un vuelco inimaginable.

Se miraron desplegando sublime amor a través de sus cristalinos orbes. Lo solitario del ambiente invitaba a una profunda y agradable intimidad. A fortalecer las relaciones humanas, totalmente necesarias por cierto, para sobrevivir en un lugar tan inhóspito. Y en una pareja, aquel sentir de colaboración y de unión se exacerbaba todavía más...

Ambos lo sabían y sin mediar palabras, la complicidad de sus miradas dejó en claro la verdad de sus deseos. Amarse en un lugar como este sería una experiencia inolvidable...

Gohan enrojeció de golpe ante la diosa que tenía en frente. Tan bella y resplandeciente que coartaba las palabras sin esa intención. La felicidad de su corazón desgajaba constantemente una miríada de latidos emocionados. Su alma temblaba de pies a cabeza, como también la de Videl lo hacía.

Sus cuerpos, desafiando a la mismísima Antártica, despedían calor al punto que más parecían brasas crepitando que piel desnuda. De hecho, los pómulos se habían encendido como chapas rojizas.

Se miran presos de un intenso ardor. Desbocados ante el fulgor del amor.

Los dedos de Gohan cobraron vida propia y se deslizaron por las sinuosas curvas femeninas que representaban el sendero del placer. Ese sendero que estaba escrito grácilmente en la piel de su amada.

Videl entrecierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las enamoradas caricias de su hombre.

¿Era normal pensar en él todo el día? ¿Era normal querer besarlo a cada segundo? ¿Era normal querer fusionarse con él a cada instante?

Sí, enamorarse por primera vez llevaba esa carga intrínseca. Pero se suponía que con el paso del tiempo ese amor entraba a la siguiente etapa: se apaciguaba y maduraba.

Sin embargo, seguía pensando en él como una maldita loca adolescente. Quería estar con Gohan de todas las formas posibles. Darle un abrazo, vivir la locura e investigar el amor. Hundirse en sus perlas negras que reducían el cielo a una obra de segunda mano. Esos ojos que la atrapaban con su ternura, con su entrega y masculinidad. Todo aquello mezclado en un solo cuerpo. Todo aquello amalgamado en él.

—Gohan... —dejos de timidez afloraron tanto en sus ojos como en su tambaleante tono de voz.

—Dime Videl —respondió amablemente, como el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces hacía. Y el cien por ciento con ella.

Ella guardó profuso silencio y profundizó la disyuntiva que agobiaba sus pensamientos en aquel momento. Es que, ¿cómo podría decirle lo que deseaba sin parecer demasiado atrevida o inclusive una pervertida? ¿Cómo decírselo sin ser juzgada o darle una impresión equivocada?

Pero de todas formas si quería hacer lo que tenía en mente, entonces debía ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa; puesto que su esposo podía ser perfecto en todo, salvo en aquella materia. Iniciativa romántica y Gohan eran dos palabras que no comulgaban a menudo.

A pesar de saber perfectamente lo que debía hacer, los nervios en Videl subieron varias escalas. Se revolvieron como si estuvieran en una licuadora. Definitivamente no sabía como formular su propuesta.

 _«Pero cuál es el problema si somos marido y mujer y el sexo es para disfrutarse sin complejos ni restricciones. Sin vergüenzas ni miedos porque hacer el amor es bello cuando se hace precisamente con eso... con amor»_

Ese amor que a ellos les sobraba infinitamente...

Videl, al reflexionarlo, sintió renacer sus ánimos e intentó invocar la determinación que siempre la había caracterizado. Era la hora de tomar el toro por las astas.

Sin embargo, le costaría mucho más de lo que en un principio pudo imaginar.

—Gohan... me gustaría intentar algo nuevo —pronunciadas estas palabras, su rostro irradió carmesí. De hecho, hasta las raíces de sus cabellos se sonrojaron. Por lo mismo, envió a un escondrijo su mirada; tímida y avergonzada inevitablemente. Los papeles se habían invertido completamente. Ahora era ella quien proyectaba la timidez que Gohan solía cargar encima.

—¿Algo nuevo? —sus cejas se unieron en una expresión que denotaba claramente curiosidad.

Ella sintió como su corazón se transformó en un volcán y la sangre en ardiente lava, que, vehemente, recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Dubitó; lo hizo tanto que no se atrevió a alzar la mirada en ningún momento. De hecho, sus temores casi la hicieron cambiar la respuesta hacia una que no representaba la verdad de sus deseos. Pero armándose de valor y segura de la confianza que debía depositar en el hombre que tanto amaba, se armó de valor para desterrar la timidez y hacerle saber sus genuinos anhelos.

—Yo... —tartamudeó inexorablemente— ... ¿Has escuchado del sexo oral?

 _«¿_ _Qué demonios le estás preguntando?»_

Apenas un milisegundo después, su mente se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta. Sin embargo, tras otro milisegundo sintió un intenso alivio por haberla hecho. ¡Cuán contradictorias podían ser las emociones humanas!

—¿Sexo oral? ¿Es hablar mientras tienes sexo o algo así? —preguntó Gohan cándidamente.

¡No! ¡No podía ser tan ingenuo! ¡Kamisama, que vergüenza!

¿Cómo podría explicarle de lo que realmente se trataba sin caer en malentendidos o en algo que pudiera parecer vulgar?

—No Gohan... —carraspeó varias veces para aclarar su garganta. Sentía que un dragón hacía su hogar allí, pues el calor que sentía era ciertamente inconmensurable —. El sexo oral es...

¿Qué sintió en ese momento? Aunque se esforzara durante años para describirlo no podría hacerlo con precisión. Lo único que si supo es que vivió un nerviosismo muy distinto a cualquiera que hubiese experimentado antes. Uno muy distinto al de un futuro combate. Muy distinto a todos los demás. Se sentía como una niña miedosa que espera la aparición de un imaginario fantasma.

—¡Ay, es que no sé como explicarlo! —llevó ambas manos a la cara como si tal acción pudiera ocultar lo fulgurantes que estaban sus carrillos. Una máscara de pudor maquillaba hábilmente sus facciones—. Es muy vergonzoso y no sé como decirlo en palabras sin que suene de mal gusto o como algo vulgar.

Gohan le tomó la mano cariñosamente, esbozando infinito amor a través de tal gesto. Sus brillosas perlas azabaches hicieron exactamente lo mismo.

—Nada que salga de tu boca podría ser de mal gusto o vulgar. Nunca mi amor.

Videl se derrite con su sinceridad sin igual. Incluso llegó a pensar que la mismísima Antártida se habría derretido de haber podido hacerlo.

Aquella respuesta fue la que hizo caer el muro de la vergüenza definitivamente. Dio un suspiro profundo y se armó de valor para explicarlo de la forma más objetiva y científica posible.

—Sexo oral es... —no pudo continuar, pues no lograba encontrar las palabras precisas.

—¿Es? — preguntó de nuevo ante su prolongado silencio.

Una intensa exhalación hendió el aire antes de que Videl diera su respuesta.

—Es besar, lamer y chupar el sexo del ser amado.

 _«¡Lo dije! ¿Pero qué rayos dije? ¡Trágame tierra! ¿No pude decirlo de una manera más poética? ¿De una forma más linda? ¡Ah, me quiero matar! ¡Que me caiga un rayo encima, por favor!»_

Si antes sólo sus mejillas estaban coloradas, ahora hasta la última célula que la componía había adquirido esa llamativa tonalidad.

Gohan parpadeó unas cuantas veces rápidamente, intentando asimilar la inesperada información recibida. Guardó silencio un tiempo mayor al de sus constantes parpadeos y de repente se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro. Si Videl estaba colorada, él despedía el mismo calor que exhala un asteroide penetrando en la atmósfera de algún planeta. El ente llamado timidez lo mordió completamente y se divirtió consumiendo su alma.

La monarquía del silencio se impuso y pasarían muchos segundos hasta que alguno de los dos se rebelara contra aquel intenso dominio.

—A decir verdad ya lo había escuchado antes, pero no pensé que te referías a eso...

Saliva nerviosa oprimió la boca femenina.

—Gohan, si te incomoda no te preocupes...

Intentó decir algo más, pero la intensidad de la vergüenza le trabó la lengua inevitablemente. Sin embargo, sus ojos no imitaron al órgano bucal. Los zafiros se atrevieron a escrutar la mirada de su amado y él, para su sorpresa, esbozó una dulce sonrisa comprensiva.

—Por supuesto que no me incomoda, amor —habló con seguridad, confinando a la timidez a desaparecer. La ama demasiado como para hacer menos—. Y tampoco tienes porque sentir vergüenza. Es sólo que me sorprendió porque no pensé que quisieras probar algo así. Pero en ningún caso me incomoda, ¡por supuesto que no! Te amo y creo que es bueno que vivamos cosas nuevas. Experimentar más allá de lo cotidiano porque el sexo es algo lindo y debe vivirse a plenitud... —tartamudeó tras lo dicho, pero no dudó en proseguir— Vivirlo intensamente porque somos pareja y nos amamos como nadie.

—Gohan... —musitó envuelta en una nebulosa de amor.

Ambos entrelazaron sus sentires cariñosamente. Y hasta podrían jurar que oían los ecos producidos por los latidos del otro. Una vorágine de emoción trepó desde sus corazones hacia los ojos, ansiando hallar en la mirada del otro la luz salvaje del amor correspondido; como una enredadera que, oculta entre desvencijados muros, trepa hacia lo más alto en búsqueda de la luz del sol.

—Yo quiero siempre darte todo el placer que necesites, hacerte la mujer más feliz que existe en este mundo. Vivo para cumplir tus fantasías. Vivo para hacerte la mujer más feliz que pisa este planeta. Lo que me pidas lo haría por ti porque quiero verte siempre dichosa y complacida. Porque mi mujer merece gozar más que ninguna en todo el mundo —dio una sucinta pausa para recobrar el aliento que se le escapaba—. Porque te amo quiero darte lo mejor de mí. Y siempre, _siempre_ será así —el leve, pero perceptible temblor en su mentón, demostró explícitamente la fuerza de sus galopantes emociones.

Y arrebatada por una fuerza que iba más allá de cualquier cosa, Videl se arroja hacia un intenso y amoroso abrazo.

—¡Oh, Gohan! Estaba tan avergonzada, tan asustada de como pudieras reaccionar y en cambio me haces sentir la mujer más bendecida del mundo entero... ¡Te amo tanto!

Como prueba de lo recién dicho, Videl lo besa. Primero de manera tierna, casi inocente, pero que a cada segundo va incrementando el sabor del deseo de manera fulminante. Gracias a ello, termina consumiendo la lengua de su amado. El delirio bucal no vacila en alardear pasión y fogosidad desmedidas.

—Es algo que quiero hacer desde mucho tiempo atrás —dijo ella tras la hermosa epifanía bucal—. Pero me daba mucha vergüenza decírtelo.

Gohan no da su respuesta a través de palabras, sino de acciones. Toma su cintura y acercando sus labios a la vez que cierra sus párpados, la besa nuevamente.

Se miran. Contactan sus almas con la mirada y se embriagan con los múltiples destellos titilantes de emoción que ambas pupilas convocaban. Las perlas negras y los zafiros se habían convertido en estrellas radiantes del más puro amor. Irisaron de amor, inclusive.

Las respiraciones emergen como mareas del océano ansiando tocar la playa. Se funden en el anhelo, en el sueño de satisfacer a la persona amada. De entregarse de una manera que quedase inmortalizada por siempre en sus futuras remembranzas. Perpetuadas hasta el día en que la muerte, envidiosa del amor que ambos se tienen, viniera algún día a separarlos.

Obnubilados hacia el otro están. Escalofríos tan intensos que no fueron solamente a nivel de piel, sino inclusive a nivel atómico. Los mismísimos átomos y las partículas que los conformaban expanden destellos de amor incontrolable. Inabordable.

Las manos de él, hechizadas por la curvilínea cintura de su mujer, fueron atraídas inexorablemente.

Los ojos reverberan con la presencia del otro. Burbujean y bruñen como lava ansiando hacer ignición para alcanzar el cielo. El fragor de sus pieles los condena a incendiarse de amor. Y los besos prodigados intentan aplacar el fuego que los consume por dentro. Gohan era el tesoro y Videl la audaz pirata dispuesta a abordarlo.

Fundieron sus almas a través del mágico encanto de sus labios. Cada segundo se volvió mil años y cada minuto un tiempo aún mayor al anterior.

La enamorada chica hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer más cosas de las que venían haciendo. Explorar y explotar su sexualidad más allá. Quería vivir nuevas experiencias, no porque estuviera inconforme ni algo parecido, sino porque deseaba desatar la pasión completamente. Volverse loca de deseo junto a él. Poseer y ser poseída como si aquel fuera realmente el último día de sus existencias. Eternizar en sus recuerdos lo que este día vivirían. El día en que se amarían en el lugar más inhóspito del planeta. El día en que la timidez desaparecería en pos del amor. Un amor que destruía toda vergüenza o complejo.

Perder sus conciencias deseaban; que no importara nada más en el mundo. Sin temores de ningún tipo. Sin miedo a complacer al ser amado de todas las formas posibles. Sin miedo a pensar qué es lo que está mal o qué es lo que está bien. Sin moral a la que atarse o que reprimiera los verdaderos impulsos del ser.

Estaban condenados a quemar el combustible del amor. A encender el fuego que ni siquiera el continente helado sería capaz de apagar: la vehemente llamarada del amor.

Quieren devorarse el uno al otro; morder y memorizar cada centímetro de sus pieles. Morir y renacer en el placer de amar. Hundirse en la pasión desenfrenada que anhelaban plasmar. Sus cuerpos se habían vuelto llamas que, por causa de su propia naturaleza, crepitan incontrolables. Sólo se expanden y crecen sin control, tal como el amor de ellos también lo hacía.

Inevitable y poético amor...

Guiada por un irrefrenable deseo, es Videl quien toma la iniciativa, arrodillándose lentamente ante él. Pausa cada movimiento, encargándose de provocar un sensual y exquisito ralentí. Muerde su labio inferior con el superior. Los humedece con su lengua también. Necesita hacer lo que en sus fantasías tantas veces había imaginado. Cumplir los sueños eróticos que tantas noches poseyeron su mente y agitaron sus juveniles hormonas.

Necesita ejecutar el enjambre de curiosidad que tantas veces la había golpeado. Esa curiosidad que la conminaba a preguntarse: ¿Como será? ¿Cómo reaccionará él cuando lo haga? ¿Será tan lindo y excitante como me lo imagino?

Gohan, sin siquiera proponérselo, había logrado que el deseo femenino alcanzara cotas indescriptibles. Ella lo ama demasiado como para desear menos. Con él podría hacer cualquier cosa sin sentirse juzgada. Pudiendo ser ella misma sin preocuparse de nada más. Aquella confianza absoluta que él se había ganado. Esa confianza no sólo ciega, sino sorda y manca también. Por más divertido que pudiera sonar, así exactamente era.

Él ya había desnudado su alma y poseído su conciencia. Sin siquiera pretenderlo, así lo había hecho. Y eso era precisamente lo que tanto encantaba a Videl: que él nunca hubiera pretendido nada.

Está a punto de cometer por primera vez la fantasía soñada. Un estrépito irrefrenable de pasión se apoderó de ambos. La joven nuevamente relamió su boca. Sus respiros acelerados y sintomáticos de amor convirtieron el aire circundante en mismísima lujuria personificada. Arrodillada, lanza una mirada mordaz hacia su amado. Quiere ver su expectación, saborear la ansiedad dibujada en cada mueca pintada en su rostro. La excitación llameante que expelen sus fogosas pupilas azabaches. Quiere verlo caer derrotado ante el sendero del deseo. Descubrir juntos nuevos parámetros de felicidad sexual.

Cuanta satisfacción sintió al ver a Gohan perderse entre las redes de la lujuria. Ambos respiran agitados; el fuego que sus cuerpos despiden consume el oxígeno rápidamente. Quieren más. Desean más. ¡Mucho más!

—Te necesito...

—Y yo a ti...

Videl llevó sus manos hacia el pantalón de él; el corazón le latía en la garganta incesantemente. Comienza a desabrochar el infame cinturón y Gohan cierra sus ojos dispuesto a ascender hacia el siguiente nivel de libido.

Ella arrebata la prenda, baja la ropa interior y el objeto de deseo se libera de la egoísta prisión que lo contenía. Está frente a ella. Como nunca antes, está delante de sus titilantes zafiros, a apenas un par de escasos centímetros. Puede apreciar al detalle como aquello va aumentando su tamaño y adquiriendo una rigidez que emulaba con maestría un sólido metal.

No siente vergüenza en admirarlo. No siente empacho en apreciar cada detalle de su hombre. Y no lo siente porque sabe que él es de ella. Gohan y su hombría le pertenecen a ella. Solamente a ella hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Jadean de emoción, de sensaciones aumentadas vigorosamente por la pasión. El palpitar de los enamorados corazones podía sentirse fulgurar en cada resquicio de la habitación. Estallidos de sangre descontrolada recorrían sus venas cuales marejadas agitadas por la luna. Una luna que parecía brillar a cinco metros o inclusive menos.

Y así se sentía él frente a ella: frente a la luna. A una estrella. A una verdadera diosa en la Tierra.

Bella.

Hermosa.

 _Perfecta._

—Ahora comenzará la investigación... —anuncia ella profiriendo un delicioso y excitante susurro. El deseo sexual había poseído su alma.

—Videl... —saboreó su nombre— ¿estás segura de esto? —jadeó caballerosidad en aquella pregunta.

—Completamente —fue la inmediata contestación—. Te quiero todo para mí porque tienes el alma más preciosa que haya encontrado en persona alguna. Te quiero todo para mí porque eres el mejor hombre que he conocido. Te quiero todo para mí... Porque siempre me haces increíblemente feliz —El aire revolotea producto de cada asmática respiración y su voz chisporroteó un verdadero tsunami de excitación— Ahora es mi turno de retribuirte todo el amor que siempre me has dado...

Un maravilloso éxtasis auditivo experimentó Gohan. Y muy pronto viviría un éxtasis todavía mayor...

Los ojos que parangonaban el cielo se abren más, completamente cautivados ante lo que le pertenece por hecho y derecho. Ya no existe tabú alguno que pudiese contenerla. Se deja llevar por lo primitivo de sus impulsos, liberándose de cualquier cadena o atavío de civilización. Ama reemplazando a la inútil razón por la fogosa pasión. Ama esgrimiendo al instinto como su arma primaria. Ama viviendo la locura de gozar a su amado y ser gozada por él.

Acerca sus rojizos y palpitantes labios, deteniéndolos a ínfimos centímetros. Le hace sentir el murmullo de su excitación a través de ardorosas bocanadas anhelantes. Su nido bucal, al igual que toda ella, estaba ansiosa por cobijar en su guarida aquello que biológicamente lo hacía hombre.

Masajea la sensibilidad viril, lo apreta suavemente entre sus dedos. Siente la desconcertante necesidad de oprimirlo más fuerte, ¡de clavarle las uñas incluso! Está desquiciada, fascinada con la turgencia innatural que demostraba. No podía creer que algo compuesto de carne pudiera lograr esa consistencia tan rígida...

Acaricia con sus manos el atrayente sexo masculino y siente a todas luces el intenso palpitar de su excitación. Como si su hombría tuviera un corazón propio e independiente del que poseía en el pecho.

Le encanta tenerlo entre sus manos. Adora sentir su calor, su piel ardiente y latidos incesantes. Sencillamente lo adora.

Mordisquea el aire a escasos centímetros de él. Se relame sin miedo ni tapujos. Lo quiere dentro de su boca. Lo ansia ya mismo sin dilaciones de ningún tipo. Y finalmente, tras el fogoso juego previo, abre el maravilloso umbral de sus labios y posa en el interior de su boca la virilidad.

Gohan, como respuesta, dio un remezón relampagueante. Estremecimientos, temblores o tremores serían poco para describir lo que sintió en ese momento. La sangre que circulaba en sus venas se convirtió en desbocada corriente eléctrica. Sin pensarlo, le lanza una mirada acólita, totalmente dependiente hacia ella y sus dadivosas caricias. La miró extasiado y hechizado a la vez. Esos maravillosos zafiros que mezclaban amor y pasión se conjuraron para invadir su alma mágicamente. Esa mirada llena de brillos móviles, pura como el cielo más despejado, rellena del amor más absoluto y entregado, jamás podría olvidarla ni aunque le diera amnesia. Era una mirada única, especial. Inolvidable. Una mirada tan llena de amor que ni siquiera el universo y toda su grandeza podría compararse a ella. A su Videl.

Entonces supo, con toda seguridad, que podría vivir millones de vidas o reencarnar en mil mundos distintos, pero jamás, jamás en toda la vida podría observar una mirada tan especial, cristalina y vibrante como la de su amada.

El investigador no puede evadir perder la conciencia al siguiente contacto carnal y se deja llevar por la red inagotable de excitación: instintivamente, comienza a profanar los vírgenes labios de Videl. Gime vigorosamente ante la ola inefable de sensaciones. Pierde el control tal como ella tanto deseaba. Se mueve, salvaje, a través de la boca y lengua de su amada.

Entra y sale en su boca. Una, y otra, y otra vez. Sucesivamente; sin medirse, sin piedad.

Entra. Sale. Entra. Sale. A veces rápido, a veces lento. A veces una perfecta mezcla de ambas cosas.

El proceso amatorio se repite a la vez que Videl se esfuerza en propocionarle todo el placer que su eterno enamorado merece. En brindarle el completo gozo que se merecía como nadie en este maldito y bendito mundo. Se deleita con la virilidad de su Gohan, perdiendo cualquier resquicio de conciencia en el proceso. No sabe lo que hace y tampoco quiere saberlo, simplemente lo goza. No hay razón, tampoco pensamientos. Solamente instinto. Animalidad ansiosa por sobrepasar cualquier tipo de límite o restricción. Videl nunca había hecho algo así antes. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o si lo estaba haciendo mal. Pero cada suspiro y aliento agitado de su adorado esposo le notificaron que mal encaminada no iba para nada...

Paroxismo de placer inigualable, alcanzarían ambos. De eso se encargaría ella.

Lo succiona una y otra vez provocando involuntarios sonidos excitantes con su boca. Gimoteos que Gohan escuchaba más con su alma que con los oídos. Allí, en el sitio más gélido del mundo, Videl le hacía sentir su lengua por primera vez de una manera maravillosa.

Recorre a su hombre tal como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. No se guarda nada. No reprime absolutamente nada. Quiere disfrutar a su esposo y que él disfrute junto a ella. Que esta noche se plasme eternamente como la mejor obra de arte. Como un Big-Bang de placer universal.

Devora al hombre que ama, perdiendo la razón al igual que él. Videl ha perdido la conciencia y se ha transformado en una súcubo hambrienta de suculenta testosterona. En una demonio, diablesa, vampiresa, o cualquier ente de similar índole. Lo único que desea es obtener y provocar placer.

La acción oral distorsiona las dimensiones completamente. Todo lo tangible ha sido trastocado. No existe tiempo, no existe clima inclemente, ni siquiera la Antártida. Sólo existen ellos.

Sólo ellos. Sólo su inigualable y excelso amor.

De pronto los gemidos de Gohan se intensifican; escalofríos y tercianas se apoderan de su cuerpo simultáneamente.

El placer que exhala hace que Videl vibre de fulgor. Sabe que la recompensa está cerca. Siente, de alguna manera _ve_ , como los escalofríos del acechante orgasmo masculino se aproximan. La piel se torna efervescente y un bullicio interior la llena de ansias. Se siente excitada al imaginar lo que pronto vendría. Alborotada y sobrepasada por los tentáculos del deseo sexual; por la posibilidad de vivir lo que nunca antes ha vivido.

Distorsionando el tiempo, a través de un segundo que pareció una eternidad, se preguntó como sería recibir el clímax de su hombre en la boca. ¿Sería incómodo? ¿Sería desagradable, acaso?

Pero el tenue haz de la pregunta se borró tan pronto como llegó. Definitivamente quería hacerlo. Quería recibir la culminación de su hombre. Sentir arder su esencia, tocar y consumir la ignición con su boca. Quiere entregársele completamente. Ser su esclava sempiterna sin vacilaciones de ningún tipo. Sumisión total a quien hizo rendir su indómito corazón.

Quiere llevar la felicidad del placer a un extremo que Gohan ni siquiera en mil vidas habría sospechado.

Se siente tan excitada ante lo que está a punto de suceder que no lo entiende. Pero había cosas que sencillamente no había que entenderlas, sino vivirlas.

 _Vivirlas._

La potencia de su hombre inundaría muy pronto su boca y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron tan vertiginosos como los de un tornado. Eso quería. Vivir el clímax de su esposo plenamente sin tapujos ni dudas. Lo desea en la boca. Quiere delirar junto a él de una vez por todas. Romper tabúes de la mano impoluta del amor.

Y eso precisamente sería lo que haría.

Por él y para él.

El hervor del orgasmo bulle a través de todas las células masculinas, que, al unísono, jadean espasmos de placer. Un relampagueo indescriptible atravesó el cerebro de Gohan, anunciando la proximidad de la feroz culminación. Pero entre la incipiente oleada de animalidad, algo de razón afloró en él. Sabía la potencia desmedida de su clímax, de modo que no dudó extraer su órgano sexual y lanzar la descarga hacia otra dirección. Alardeando potencia, latigazos de líquido sexual emergieron en forma intermitente. Uno tras otro y tantas veces que daba la impresión de que nunca acabaría...

Videl lo mira sorprendida, anonadada y alucinada a la vez. Incluso en una situación tan descontrolada y lisérgica como la que estaban viviendo, él era incapaz de dejar su caballerosidad de lado. Era sencillamente increíble. Y la visión de aquel orgasmo le fue tan llamativa que ni siquiera intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas hubiera podido quitarle sus ojos de encima.

Gozó visualmente esa perfecta mezcla de potencia varonil y placer plasmado en cada mueca. Era simplemente fascinante.

Los agitados respiros y gemidos no se detuvieron. Estertores y escalofríos orgásmicos prosiguieron en Gohan por varios segundos. Sólo cuando su cuerpo disminuyó lo suficiente sus pulsaciones, se dio una pausa para inspirar profundamente. Sin embargo, el corazón todavía galopaba como un indomable córcel a prado abierto.

Aturdido por la inmensa agitación que lo poseía, necesitó dar unos cuantos reconfortantes suspiros. Y una vez que su alma se reacomodó en su cuerpo, escuchó como Videl, rellena de amor y desprovista de cualquier reparo, precisaba con candente naturalidad:

—Amor a mí no me molesta, de hecho quería hacerlo —tras lo dicho, un ronroneo complaciente arribó. Enamorada hasta la última fibra de su ser, estaba.

Gohan, a duras penas, fue capaz de darle una respuesta coherente a su amada:

—Eres muy linda... —jadeó amor— pero sé que sería incómodo para ti —puntualizó comprensivamente.

—No lo es Gohan. Nada de ti sería incómodo para mí. Absolutamente nada.

Tanto amor replandecieron sus zafiros. Tanto amor su voz...

Él acarició sus mejillas, sumergido en una nebulosa de cariño que sólo el sentimiento más grande de todos podía crear. Una ineluctable montaña de sensaciones lo embargaban.

—Para la próxima entonces —sonríe con timidez intrínseca — te daré un poquito en un dedo para que no sea algo chocante. Quizás así, de a poco y paulatinamente, te acostumbres al sabor —dedujo lo que sería más confortable para ella.

—Por la manera en que logras encenderme, no creo que sea chocante de ningún modo —sonrió de amor—. Te amo demasiado y quiero ser tuya eternamente. Te amo tanto, pero tanto, que no te lo podrías imaginar jamás.

El negó aquella afirmación moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

—Si puedo imaginarlo porque yo también lo siento del mismo modo. Te amo como un loco, mi Videl.

Dicho esto, Gohan, sin pretenderlo, la cautiva con su mirada inefable. La aprisiona y encadena con su sonrisa desbordante de amor. Todo el ambiente se imbuyó de intangibles latidos celestiales.

Comparten miradas exultantes de complicidad. Sin duda, el amor los había tocado con su varita mágica para siempre.

De pronto, interrumpiendo la epifanía y casi por azar, Gohan miró hacia el piso y la vergüenza lo dominó completamente.

—Quedó hecho un desastre el suelo... —comentó al ver como su líquido íntimo se esparció por doquier cual huracán.

Ella dio una risotada, divertida con el repentino pudor que su amado demostraba.

—Yo limpiaré —anunció ella.

—No, yo lo haré.

—Que yo lo hago.

—Que no. Yo lo hago —protestó graciosamente.

Y siguieron desafiándose hasta que Gohan tomó la iniciativa de una vez por todas. Fue a buscar un trapeador y procedió a realizar lo antes dicho. Terminada la labor, Videl lo miró seductoramente y entreabrió las sábanas, invitándolo sutilmente al lecho nuevamente.

Una vez que su amado lo hizo, se cobijó en su pecho, todavía excitada por lo recién vivido. La nueva experiencia sexual había sido completamente satisfactoria. Incluso mejor de lo que sus candentes fantasías previas habían esbozado.

Él acaricia sus coletas, perdiendo sus dedos en la sedosidad de porcelana que cada fina hebra capilar desprendía. La ama tanto que no entendía como su corazón todavía no había estallado ante tan intenso sentir. Seguramente había multiplicado inifinitamente su tamaño para poder albergar tanto cariño. No cabía otra explicación posible.

La ama tanto que no dejara, de ningún modo, que esto termine aquí. Era hora de hacer su parte también...

—Ahora es mi turno de investigarte... —susurró Gohan, fulgurando renaciente excitación.

Videl abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pues pensó que la sesión amatoria había dado fin. Pero tales palabras provocaron que sus iris brillaran más que el cielo, adquiriendo un azul incluso más intenso de lo normal. Era magia pura observar como esos orbes de brillante tonalidad azur se enardecían ante la proximidad de lo siguiente.

Gohan, entretanto, la admiraba como a una diosa. En cada acción, en cada palabra y en cada gesto, la agasajaba con una intensidad inusitada. Él simplemente la adoraba más que todo.

—Investígame, Gohan...

Jadeos excitados, suspiros enamorados y latidos agitados se desprendían por doquier como bellas mariposas intangibles. Sus aromas cortejaban los olfatos y los dedos gozaban el suave terciopelo de sus pieles. A cada caricia prodigada, las células gemían de goce y éxtasis incontenible. Sí, ambos estaban ansiosos de proseguir el voraz apetito carnal; de hacerse arder una vez más como brasas incandescentes...

Gohan, vehemente a la par de presuroso, se acerca al sexo femenino en forma acechante, desatando sin restricciones al animal que alberga en su fuero más íntimo. Aquel animal del que todos evolucionamos y que sigue latiendo en las redes más profundas del subconciente. No quería verse torpe o inexperto aunque lo fuera, de modo que invoca masculina determinación. Quería excitarla, hacerla sentir que estaba con un hombre que la haría gozar como nadie más podría jamás.

Es él quien se vuelve dominante y prueba de ello es la brusquedad con que no duda en separar las piernas de su musa. El caballero estaba siendo mutado por el instinto. Y aquello a Videl le encantaba en demasía. Quería ver a su amado desatado. Totalmente perdido y descontrolado por el amor. Ardiendo en deseos incontrolables por ella. Por hacerla suya.

Perdido por ella.

Ama al caballero en la vida, pero anhela al animal en la cama. Esa era la inesquivable y rotunda verdad. Desea experimentar, de primera mano, la dicotomía tan especial que poseía su amado. Vivirla a fondo como nunca antes lo hizo...

Gohan recorre con sus dedos cada rincón de la afrodisíaca figura femenina y ansía hacer suyo el sabor de su cuerpo. Palpa los senos con el desparpajo propio que otorga la posesión.

Ambos corazones, sincronizados, latían al mismo compás. Y sus rostros están teñidos de fiero carmesí. Todo estaba mágicamente dispuesto para vivir el precioso momento de entrega total.

Él no espera mucho para acometer lo que deseaba, pues está enloquecido a la par de enceguecido. Su musa lo embelesa cual conjuro célico. Inopinadamente, acopla sus labios a los del sexo femenino de una manera prácticamente perfecta.

Videl se estremece al sentirlo tan claramente contra su intimidad. De hecho, unas convulsiones sacudieron su cuerpo. Esta ida. Loca. Demente.

Por él.

Y para él.

La sangre de la bella fémina corría a través de sus venas como un torrentoso río, que, en consonancia con el frenesí de las caricias, aumentaba más y más su caudal. Su corazón bombea sangre que burbujea, agitada completamente por la prodigada tormenta de incomparable pasión.

Siente como es devorada con supremas ansias. Como si cada centímetro de piel vaginal fuera delicioso néctar. Eso le hacía sentir él y sus locos deseos por ella.

Sí, Gohan la investiga como nunca antes...

No podía creer lo deliciosa que era esta nueva experiencia. No podía creer que se hubiera prohibido de semejante placer tanto tiempo. No podía creer que no lo hubieran hecho antes. La gozosa investigación debió ser hecha mucho tiempo atrás...

Para Gohan el cuerpo de su amada es el santuario del placer. Ella es su templo y él su fiel discípulo. Da refugio a su boca en el lecho femenil. Pierde la razón allí. La succiona como si de ello dependiese su vida. Los gemidos de su amada, unidos a sus movimientos desesperados, le indican el gozo que su mujer estaba padeciendo. Se deja llevar por el concierto de espontáneos gemidos. Era aquella ópera la que se encargaba de indicarle cuál era el lugar en que más placer su diosa recibía.

De repente, Videl entornó el cuello hacia el techo en forma viperina, como si pudiera mirar, con los ojos cerrados, el bello paisaje cósmico de las estrellas. Como un enjambre en su cerebro, Videl restalló una etérea amalgama de sentimientos y sensaciones. ¡Cuanta excitación destellaba su semblante! Realmente, a cada vigorosa succión, sentía que su cuerpo se volvía adimensional. ¿Cómo una lengua era capaz de destrozar su raciocinio hasta este punto?

Tal vez hacer el amor era la forma en que la dualidad cuerpo-alma podía ser libre de todo atavío, la forma en que sabías como nunca que estabas vivo. Más vivo que nunca. La vida era la muerte y hacer el amor la resurrección. Así lo sentía ella. Moría y revivía con el pujante orgasmo que deseaba florecer en sus ardorosas entrañas.

Gohan jadea, golpeándola con su indómito aliento. Sin pudores que lo contengan, continua devorando cada centímetro de su piel vaginal. Disfruta el cariz diferente de su relieve exterior e interior. Descubre con su lengua cuán excitada está su mujer. Los gemidos de su musa, las convulsiones de ese perfecto cuerpo, la imperiosa necesidad de frotar su feminidad contra su faz, eran bendita demencia.

Videl instintivamente apretó sus piernas, enjaulando con brusquedad la cabeza del poderoso guerrero. Se mueve delirante hacia arriba y abajo, hacia izquierda y derecha. En todas direcciones y en ninguna a la vez. Restriega su intimidad contra él, desprovista de toda suavidad o candor.

Un incipiente murmullo celular se incita en su bajo vientre. Primero como una pequeña chispa, pero que rápidamente adquiere el volumen de un centelleante incendio. Era algo simplemente...

Sobrenatural...

Juraría que estaba ascendiendo hacia un nuevo plano existencial.

En la mente de Videl aparecieron fosfenos multicolores a la par de adimensionales. Atravesó mundos y magnitudes en sólo segundos. Si había un momento en que el alma emprendiera viajes que vulnerasen tiempo y espacio, ese momento era este.

Únicamente este.

Y por fin, algo increíble que imitó el nacimiento de llameantes nebulosas, la hizo estremecer. Y, por fin, tocó el maravilloso paraíso con su alma. Vivió el crepúsculo y el amanecer al mismo tiempo. Experimentó la vida, la muerte y la resurrección simultáneamente. Agarró al mismísimo firmamento entre sus manos. Así, simple y llanamente fue. No sólo al cielo contactó; también tocó cometas, luciérnagas estelares y al mismísimo sol durante incontables y prolongados segundos. Todo el universo cabalgó a través de su corazón. Todo el universo porque eso era Gohan para ella: su universo entero.

Su alma voló tan alto que tardaría muchísimos segundos en volver al cuerpo...

Un aliento tras otro; la mujer tuvo que luchar para comprimir la agitación de su respiración. Incluso llevó una mano a su pecho para calmar su belicoso corazón, el cual insistía en querer salir del cuerpo y unirse al de su amado.

—Oh, Gohan... fue increíble.. —pudo musitar por fin entre disparejos gimoteos.

Él posó su mano izquierda en el pecho de su adorada mujer, escuchando cada latir emocionado que su órgano vital emitía. Sintió el corazón de Videl en sus manos. La luz de su alma emocionada palpitaba allí.

Y en la joven se estacionó el mismo sentir que experimentaba su pareja: Magia pura.

 _Magia pura, eran ambos._

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó ella repentinamente.

—Me encantó.

Y no mentía. Cuando las fauces de la pasión por el ser amado inoculan su fragor, el encanto y el hechizo están completamente garantizados.

El corazón de ella se enardeció de interminables emociones. —Gracias por esto, Gohan. Quizas puede parecerte extraño, pero ahora me siento incluso más unida a ti...

—No es extraño —concordó—, yo siento lo mismo —tras lo dicho, le brindó una bella sonrisa cómplice.

La magia no era un truco. La magia si existía realmente y Videl y Gohan eran la fehaciente prueba de ello.

Se quedan quietos, inmóviles en la mitad del túnel que unía tiempo y espacio. Disfrutan el momento, bruñendo amor y pasión a través de cada enamorada mirada. Permanecieron de ese modo un tiempo indescifrable, hasta que ella hizo desaparecer el mutismo con una pequeña chanza que sabía que él no entendería.

—Te amo mi tapir...

Él, como respuesta, parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¿Tapir? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó finalmente.

—Averigualo tú mismo— dijo ella pícaramente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo alardeando sublime complicidad.

Y así, cobijados por la cama, se amaron como si no hubiera un mañana, creando un misticismo cósmico de amor. Un amor imposible de repetir. En la bella compañía del otro, anhelaron flotar hacia nuevas fronteras más allá de este mundo, tomados de las manos y recorriendo caminos conocidos e ignotos por el resto de sus vidas. Todo lo demás no tenía mayor importancia. Lo único importante era estar juntos. Y así sería durante el resto de sus vidas: viviendo la gloria del amor a perpetuidad.

Eternamente juntos.

Y eternamente enamorados.

Se habían unido maravillosamente rompiendo cualquier molesto tabú. Expresaron el significado más profundo y real del amor como muy pocas parejas podían hacerlo. El apoyo mutuo, la sensacion inevitable de felicidad. La confianza entregada sin ningún temor. El placer de ser feliz sin temor a que el otro te fallé o te pueda fallar. Eso habían conseguido ambos. Y por eso ambos eran tan especiales. Dos almas gemelas que estaban destinados a través del tiempo y el espacio a pertenecerse el uno al otro. En este universo y en los múltiples e infinitos que puedan existir.

El amor traspasó las fronteras de sus cuerpos y unió sus almas bajo el idilio más apasionante.

Simplemente se amarían por siempre.

Sencilla y llanamente, Gohan y Videl eran el amor personificado.

* * *

Húmedos y tímidos rayos de sol comenzaron a anunciar la llegada del nuevo día. Gohan, muy consciente de que tenía una misión que emprender, abandona el lecho con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su bella princesa.

Toma lápiz y papel y escribe una breve, pero intensa nota. Se calza las prendas necesarias para enfrentar la intemperie y sale de la cabaña con un rumbo conocido teóricamente, pero desconocido empíricamente. Tenía que conocer y experimentar por sí mismo el crucial sendero que tomarían hacia la misteriosa caverna. No podía arriesgar a Videl y a los futuros expedicionarios que arribarían el día de mañana. Y es que si algo pudiera suceder, nunca se lo perdonaría. Él, como líder, debía ser el primero en enfrentar cualquier consecuencia negativa.

Tiene noción que ir solo es arriesgado, pero también sabe que tiene la obligación de hacerlo. Por ella, tiene que hacerlo.

Deseoso, recorre incontables pasos y con su mirada, explora ávidamente cada recoveco. Gracias a tal accionar, tiene la oportunidad de ver una gran colonia de simpáticas aves blanquinegras y gracioso caminar. Se trataba de los populares y simpáticos pingüinos, habitantes de la Antártida desde tiempos más remotos que la misma humanidad. Seguramente aquella llanura yerma era el lugar más propicio donde anidar.

Al deducirlo, una sonrisa feliz esgrimió su rostro. Una que se mantuvo, que permaneció, por largos segundos. La vida y sus cachorros, como siempre, se abrían camino.

Vuelve a concentrarse en su objetivo primordial. Y el alma de Gohan bulle de emoción ante la sabrosa expectativa que cada paso avanzado le genera. ¿Qué sería lo que descubriría en la caverna? Aquello era una incógnita total. Pero fuera lo que fuera, tenía muy claro que nada podría compararse al mejor descubrimiento que había hecho y que haría en toda su vida en toda su vida: Videl.

Sigue caminando con la valentía inherente de quien explora lo desconocido. Todo marchaba sin problemas, pero los accidentes nunca suelen anunciarse...

De pronto, el hielo bajo sus pies se resquebrajó cual cristal, desapareciendo el suelo que antes le dio asilo. La caída es tan repentina que Gohan apenas tiene un segundo para reaccionar. El socavón intenta engullirlo, pero de alguna manera las ansias de vivir le permitieron a su mano izquierda aferrarse a una saliente de hielo. El dolor del frío lacerante quemó su palma, pero no se soltó pues hacerlo significaría una muerte segura. No obstante, el peso de cuerpo suspendido solamente en sus dedos, pareció aumentar múltiples veces. No podría resistir mucho...

¿Había llegado su hora? ¿Moriría tan joven?

Su mano resbala un par de centímetros. Ni siquiera sabe como se sostiene ya. Pronto la fuerza de gravedad lo arrastraría ante la fúnebre presencia de la parca.

Su mente relampaguea un carrusel de recuerdos. ¿Era eso lo que pasaba cuando uno estaba a punto de fallecer? Su niñez, su madre, su hermano, sus padres.

Nunca más los vería. Nunca más. Y el pesar que sintió su alma fue inconmensurable a la par de inexplicable.

Un nuevo par de centímetros cedió su mano. El frío antártico la está haciendo desfallecer. La hipotermia la está contaminando y, en consecuencia, muy pronto el agarre que lo mantenía con vida se desprendería.

Sus fuerzas están a punto de ser asesinadas. Una pesada lasitud lo abruma y aminora la percepción de sus sentidos. Ni siquiera siente la mano que le permitía la vida. Sus músculos se adormecen al igual que su corazón también comienza a hacerlo.

Ya no escucha, no olfatea, ni mira. El otro mundo ya comenzaba a envolverlo en sus tinieblas.

Por lo menos, cuando colisionara contra el fondo del barranco, perdería la vida instantáneamente. Una muerte indolora lo aguardaba.

Sus dedos resbalan una vez más. Sólo un poco más y la muerte lo haría entrar en su oscuro dominio.

Siempre pensó que al afrontar el momento final sentiría miedo, pero tal cosa no fue así. Fue tristeza lo que vivió. Amarga tristeza por dejar atrás a sus seres queridos y causarles sufrimiento con su muerte.

Fue tristeza, no miedo, lo que sintió al pensar que nunca más los vería. Fue pena lo que sintió al imaginar el dolor que su fallecimiento les causaría. No sufría por él; sufría por los seres queridos que dejaría atrás.

Pero nada podía hacer. La resignación se había apoderado de su alma.

Sin embargo, de súbito, hubo algo que impidió que su conciencia se apagara definitivamente y que la resignación total se consumara...

Videl...

Dejaría a su musa, su motivación en la vida, completamente sola. Ella ya había tenido que sufrir la dolorosa muerte de su madre y ahora tendría que vivir la de su esposo...

Fue entonces que una chispa de esperanza, de luchar contra el destino, renació en él. De profundos sentires aflorando y corporeizándose a través de su mano congelada, intentando darse el calor necesario para sobrevivir.

Maldita muerte, envidiosa de su gigantesco amor por Videl, solicitaba su vida. ¿Podría aquella oscuridad lograr su meta?

¡No! La muerte no podía vencerlo mientras su mujer estuviera esperándolo. No podía rendirse.

A pesar del frío, a pesar del gélido viento, vio a Videl allí, una figura de amor que le sonreía en la soledad de la inhóspita llanura de hielo. Un espejismo que lo conminaba a seguir luchando porque no podía dejarla sola. Porque no podía hacerla sufrir con su muerte.

Porque no podía abandonarla rindiéndose sin luchar.

De una manera inexplicable, que ni siquiera él fue capaz de comprender, alzó su mirada y fulgurando determinación, levantó su otra mano e intentó aferrarse a la saliente. Si ambas lograban hacerlo, podría invocar la fuerza necesaria para incorporarse y ascender.

Pone todo su empeño en ello, haciendo un esfuerzo dantesco.

El primer intento fue inútil. El segundo también. Y lamentablemente el tercero también. Sus músculos no le respondían. Su sangre estaba tan congelada dentro de su cuerpo, que parecía haber alcanzado el punto de no fluir. Ni siquiera sentía latir su corazón ya.

Pero la figura seguía allí. Seguía creyendo en él. Su mujer lo seguía esperando.

El fragor del vendaval espiritual apenas lo dejó decir, a trompicones, una sola palabra que lo significaba absolutamente todo:

—Videl...

La emoción se hace tan desproporcionada, tan inmensa y efervescente, que lágrimas iracundas escapan de las perlas negras. Sus ojos no dudaron un segundo en colmarse de infinito amor.

Gohan, evocando la fuerza máxima que ella le inspiraba, logra aferrarse con su diestra.

— ¡No voy a morir aquí! ¡No voy a morir aquí porque te amo Videl!

Y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, fuerza los músculos de sus brazos y logra salir del hórrido socavón que trató de engullirlo.

Gohan se abrió camino porque cuando tienes un motivo tan fuerte para vivir, la muerte tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo inconmensurable para arrebatarte la vida.

A kilómetros y sin que ella siquiera atisbara la tragedia que estuvo a segundos de acontecer, su musa lo había salvado de la oscuridad.

Sin saberlo, ella lo había salvado de la muerte.

Sin saberlo, ella lo resucitó.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
